


Defiance

by Colamiilk



Series: Visuals [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Concussions, Confrontation, M/M, Neither of them know how to listen to each other, Onesided Love, Refrences to Girijasu, Short, Threats, Transition/explanation/set dressing, bad chemistry, blunt force injury, horrible chemistry, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Ah, Tezca it’s so flattering that you came for me, but I think you’ve already figured out that you're overstaying your welcome.” The horrible smile on Justin’s face twitched as Tezca’s grip tightened into something enraged. Both of them were already pissed off.---Goretober 2020: Defiance
Relationships: Justin Law/Tezca Tlipoca
Series: Visuals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967995
Kudos: 4
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went back and forth this entire month trying to decide if I should  
> 1) make a multichapter fic for all of this 2) make it a series or 3) scrap 80% of all of this and just get rid of it  
> Obviously, I finally decided to make this a series, there is only one piece left, but it is a surprisingly long one (one where Giriko is FINALLY fucking there in the flesh actually doing things) so it'll take me a bit. that being said, I'm sorry for this pretty boring transition fic but you know,, I do my best aha,,,

“What are you doing?” Tezca had waited until he was right behind Justin to spit the accusatory words, grabbing onto the kid as he spun around to defend himself from whoever had gotten behind him. The glare on Justin’s face said he was expecting this to happen eventually. Of course he did. Justin knew Tezca wouldn’t abandon him and he was still discarding that to be with some maniac that had tried to kill him over and over again. 

“Ah, Tezca it’s so flattering that you came for me, but I think you’ve already figured out that you're overstaying your welcome.” The horrible smile on Justin’s face twitched as Tezca’s grip tightened into something enraged. Both of them were already pissed off, Tezca could feel the air inside his mask start to feel hot and stale as he let out heavy animalistic breaths that stole all the oxygen far too quickly. He wasn’t going to let the other scythe be this stupid and throw his life out for some dumb teenage crush. 

“What was that? You should know I can’t hear you with that stupid mask on by now.” Tezca almost completely ignored what Justin was saying to address the insult to his mask, sufficiently angry enough to throw a fit over the overused jab. Luckily it didn’t take him very long to cool his head and realize Justin had thought he had said something, that he was having this conversation by himself because he couldn’t hear shit past his annoying headphones. Wiggling up his mask to just expose his mouth Tezca found that he was actually baring his teeth. 

“I didn’t say anything, you’ve lost your patience along with your sanity haven’t you? It’s time for you to come home, you’ve acted up more than enough.” A murderous glare formed on Justin’s face instantly, he clearly wasn’t going to go back without a fight. What a child. This wasn’t the Justin that Tezca knew, this wasn’t who Justin was. Their executioner was hiding somewhere in there though, Tezca was going to rip him back out. He wasn’t going to give up, putting up with this temper tantrum was just proof of his love.

“Oh? Are you in charge of me now? What happened? Did the DWMA give you permission to act as my father or something?” Justin was almost laughing as he said it, his voice laced with a dangerous type of humor. He was daring Tezca to keep acting like this, playing around with it for a brief second to show how ridiculous he found this all. As if Tezca was the one acting out of place here. Moving his grip on Justin lower to hold his arms firmly down against his waist, the other scythe seemed to pick up on what he was doing and started to struggle.

“The DWMA wanted to abandon you but I’m here to fix the problem  _ you  _ caused. If you refuse to work with me then I’ll take that as proof that you’ve become too lost to Asura’s influence and  _ will  _ take charge of you.” There was a brief second that he saw Justin’s pupils shrink and his expression fall into an actual deep seated horror, but it was gone almost instantly, replaced with an anger, a defiance. Asura had really gotten his disgusting madness deep inside the kid’s soul, making him scared of the people he trusted most in this world. 

Tezca had known Justin since before he was even 13, he had been Justin’s best friend, the closest thing the kid had to a partner for 6 years. There was no one Justin liked more than him. No one that Justin trusted more than him. He just needed to remember that. He’d remember that once he was back home, safe in Tezca’s arms, far away from the people who kept deluding and defiling him. People who were stealing his first kiss… something that was always supposed to be for  _ Tezca _ .

“Let go of me. I didn’t cause any problem, at least not any I care about.” Justin’s voice was slightly upset, but more impatient than anything, acting like this was nothing more than an annoying detour. Letting his frown become more pronounced Tezca moved to hold Justin even tighter as he got his mirror form out. Justin went on the defensive right away, turning his limbs inky black and getting ready to transform as well. This was going to become a full blown fight if Tezca didn’t get this right on the first try. There wasn’t room for error here, at least not until he managed to finish this. 

“Stay still, I’m taking your reflection. I’ll never lose you that way, I’ll always be able to find you no matter where you go.” Justin started to struggle even more, trying to get away and get his arms free so he could withdraw his blade and cut Tezca apart. A few protests came out of the kid’s throat but Tezca didn’t bother to listen to any of them, he was too focused on getting the image of Justin perfect so there would be no way for him to truly escape. By the time Justin finally managed to kick him away and scramble back he already had made a reflection that would never burn away. 

They were tied together now, Justin was  _ his.  _

“There’s nowhere to run now, you can stop acting like you don’t care.” Justin had been in such a hurry to get himself away he had tripped over himself and was now a pile of sharp limbs on the ground. It was pathetic watching the other scythe stare up at him with a silent shock as he started to scoot backwards, trying to get away without even getting up. At least he looked more like himself now, that fear was what he  _ should  _ be feeling right now. He should be worried about what was happening, he had caused a lot of drama that was going to have repercussions. That’s why Tezca was here though, he was going to make sure Justin made it through everything.

“Tezca what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?” Shaking his head with a pitious laugh Tezca walked forward, catching Justin as he tried to trip up to his feet and run. He was light enough that it was easy to grab onto the back of his coat and throw him back down, prone against the ground. Justin tried to flip over, to at least get his limbs out to defend himself with, Tezca didn’t let him. He pressed his knee down on the center of Justin’s back, forcing the brat to stay down in the dirt where he couldn’t cause more problems. 

“Funny that you’re the one saying that. Take this as motivation to start to heal though, as soon as you're back to normal I’ll be back to normal too. We’ll get you out of this together.” Justin’s eyes looked like small pin pricks of blue as he stared back at Tezca in pure horror. There was a second they just stared at each other before Justin managed to throw him up off of his back and make his way back to his feet, running over to a tree and hiding behind it as if that would stop him. Fixing his mask back over his mouth Tezca sighed. 

He had known this wasn’t going to be easy but it was ridiculous how difficult Justin was being. Moving over towards the tree Justin had decided felt safer then Tezca, his savior, did he turned around and grabbed onto the blade that went flying towards his face with strong fingers that had seen the attack coming from a mile away. Justin backed up, trying to rip his blade away so he could attack again… Tezca wasn’t going to humor this fight. Grabbing Justin’s arm he ripped it up where it was completely useless. Justin’s eyes were twitching, looking around for anything that would get him away here.

“G- Giriko! Giriko save me! Get off me Tezca!” Justin was screaming some other stuff, threats and demands to be let go, struggling like it was his job… but Tezca wasn’t paying attention to any of that. He lifted Justin up entirely by his arm, ignoring how the other scythe gasped in pain and started to tear up. Tezca had thought he was done talking here but apparently Justin still needed to be told some things, he hiked his mask back up and spit out the bloodthirsty drool that had built up suddenly.

“Don’t say his name, he isn’t doing anything but hurting you,  _ ruining you _ .” Justin had the fucking gall to look confused, to not realize why Tezca was so upset by that bastard’s name. He really had never realized how Tezca felt. For how smart he acted he really needed to learn a lot, he had plenty of time though. Tezca was patient. He had been patient all these years after all. This was the push they needed.

Justin went still for a precious few moments, hanging from Tezca’s grasp with big doe eyes that finally made him look like he used to… better than he used to. He never looked up to Tezca like that, he always looked tired but now he just looked amazed, so bright and alive. He was beautiful, he had always been beautiful. Smiling at the obedience he took in Justin entirely, sneering a bit at the kishin eyes that now adorned his outfit but otherwise pleased to see that the kid was still in one piece, undamaged as far as he could tell. 

He had to wait until they were back to actually check over Justin and look for any wounds, but-

Justin’s heavy lock slammed into the side of his head, making him drop the other scythe and grab his head. The headache he got was legendary and he felt dizzy as he watched Justin transform back to his human form, looking back at Tezca’s crumpling body that was trying to recover from the impact. The eye contact they made was toxic, Tezca was almost daring Justin to run, making it clear that he was going to follow Justin wherever he went just like he had promised. Justin took that dare head on and ran off, disappearing in the forest within seconds… 

He wasn’t gone though, he was still in Tezca’s mirror… unable to truly hide. He’d find him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting sick on loop the past week I'm so overworked from everything in my life, so because of that, I'm not going to be as active as I was the first week for the rest of this month ;-; 
> 
> This fic has been sitting around in my goretober folder for awhile and I've been trying to decide whether or not to post it or just straight up delete it for being boring,, I decided to end up using it both bc i'm sick and its the only thing I have done I can get out lol, and bc idk maybe someone will like it? the rare Tezca content? who knows,, its already written so better to post it then to just delete it I guess
> 
> Also this headcanon comes from the fact Tezca always seems to be able to find Justin and I'm pretty sure is the reason that at the very end the academy finds Justin and Asura so? yeah


End file.
